A Fairytale Wedding
by Chucky Ray
Summary: It's finally the day that everybody in Auradon have been waiting for! (And all of us Huma shippers) Harry Hook and Uma Urchin are finally getting married! :D Also, a hidden secret is suddenly discovered about Princess Jasmine Carla Gold. Sequel to The Space Between.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Birthday Bananas

_Hey guys, just so you know this was originally meant to be a oneshot but I decided to turn it into a short story instead. :)_

"Alright Jasmine, blow out the candles and make a wish." Mal told her daughter while Ben videotaped her. Today was a big day for a couple of reasons. First of all today was the day that Jasmine was turning two years old. She was all dressed up in a pink, purple, and blue princess dress and wore a tiny purple tiara on top of her head for the occasion.

However today was also special for another reason. For today was the day that Harry and Uma had their wedding rehearsal since they would be getting married in the morning and King Ben would be marrying them himself, Queen Mal would be their matron of honor, and Princess Jasmine would be serving as their flower girl.

"Yeah, while we're young." Dude said as Jasmine took a big breath and blew out her two silver candles that stood on top of her double chocolate birthday cake.

"Yay!" Mal exclaimed as they all applauded for her. "Now it's time for Daddy to cut the cake." She said when all of a sudden Jasmine's eyes turned a dark shade of violet along with her hair and Ben stopped recording and slowly glanced up at his wife.

"Uh Mal, what's going on?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure, her hair usually turns blue or fiery red depending on whether she's sad or angry. I've never seen it turn purple before, and her eyes have never changed color." She told him when suddenly Jasmine regained her beautiful blonde hair and light green eyes.

"Babies." She said before a wide grin stretched a crossed her face.

"Babies? What babies? What is she talking about?" Uma questioned with uncertainty.

"I don't know." Mal began. "Carly, when did you see babies?" she asked her.

"Today." She replied but Mal just simply shook her head at her.

"No sweetheart, nobody has any babies here." She told her.

"Maybe she's talking about her baby dolls." Hades suggested.

"Yeah, she probably is." Mal realized as Ben got a knife out of the drawer and started to cut the cake.

"Alright sweetheart, don't touch this, this is sharp alright?" he questioned her before planting a kiss on her forehead as he started cutting the cake.

"Okay Daddy." She replied.

"Boy cake two days in a row, you can't beat that." Harry said with a grin while wrapping his arm around Uma when suddenly Jasmine started to fuss.

"What's the matter baby huh?" Mal questioned her as she lifted her up out of her highchair and peeked into her diaper. "Uh oh, another wet one. Boy, the sooner we get you potty trained the better." She told her as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then carried her down the hallway.

"All I can say is that I'm glad that I don't have to be the one stuck changing dirty diapers." Uma said.

"Not yet, but just you wait." Harry told her before kissing her cheek.

"Dogs are lucky." Dude began. "When we have puppies we don't have to change _their _diapers." He pointed out.

"No, but before Jewel was house,.. err I mean ship trained she would wee all over my bed." Harry pointed out.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Jewel, how is that bitch doing anyways?" Dude teased as he stood up and walked over to them with a chuckle but Harry could instantly tell by reading the look on his fiancée's face that clearly she wasn't amused.

"Well for one thing she can't talk unlike some irritating pests I know,.." she began. "And for two, she's doing fine. She's growing up to be one tough Pitbull which is a great quality to have in a pirate dog." She told him.

"Sweetheart, she might make a great watchdog but other than that I don't believe that there is a mean bone in her body." Harry pointed out while Mal carried Jasmine back into the dining room and sat her back down inside her highchair.

"I know that babe but being tough and being mean are two entirely different things in my book." She told him. "Just like the fact that starting tomorrow I won't be your girlfriend any longer, I will be your wife." She pointed out with a grin in which he returned.

"Yep, once we say I do it'll be official." He told her.

"Uh look, that's really sweet and all but how is that the same thing about being mean and tough?" Dude wondered as she just simply smiled at him and squatted down in front of him.

"Simple, if I was still mean I would break every single bone in your body and then crush them all into dust for talking to me the way that you do. However, since I'm only tough and I don't want to make my goddaughter cry or scare the living daylights out of her especially on her special day, then I'm only going to let you off with a warning." She told him.

"Come on Uma, I know that you would never hurt Dude, you love animals way too much." Mal pointed out as she sat down and started eating her cake.

"I know." Uma began as she grabbed a slice of cake and then sat down next to her while pushing her chair in and starting to eat as well. "But he doesn't know that." She pointed out.

"Well I do _now_." Dude said as Uma glanced up at Jasmine who was stuffing her face with cake with both of her hands and stifled a laugh.

"I see that the princess of Auradon hasn't learned to eat with a fork yet." She said.

"No, we're still getting there." Mal began. "She's pretty good with a spoon now but she still manages to get more on her than in her. Thank goodness for bibs." She finished.

"Well don't worry, she'll get a hang of it eventually." Uma told her as Harry sat down beside her and started eating his slice of cake as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Baby Love

_A quick note from the author: Hey guys, first of all I just wanted to thank you for all of your views, favorites, and follows! :D Second of all, I just wanted to say that whenever Carly cries or fusses picture her hair turning blue if I don't mention it because I don't always remember to add that part in there. So enjoy the second chapter and there will be quite a few altogether._

"Well I'm glad that she's calmed down now that she has a clean diaper on." Uma said.

"Yeah, but pretty soon she'll start getting fussy again because it'll be her naptime soon." Mal pointed out while her daughter started spoon feeding herself some chocolate ice cream.

"Girl you're going to have your hands full now that she's officially not a baby anymore. They don't call it the terrible twos for nothing. Her hair is going to be changing constantly." Uma told her.

"Yep, and when she turns thirteen then it starts all over again." Harry pointed out as he finished his cake and ice cream and stood up. That's when suddenly Jasmine grinned and squealed excitedly. "What?" Harry questioned her.

"I swear she just loves you to death." Mal said as the little girl offered him a spoonful of ice cream.

"No thank you, that's yours." He told her as he smiled at her before he walked into the kitchen.

"I do believe that the feeling is mutual I've never heard him thank anybody in his life." Uma told her. Jasmine finished drinking her apple juice and then held up her hands.

"Mommy, I'm all done." She told her.

"Alright baby, let's get you cleaned up then." Mal said as she stood up and started wiping her mouth off with her bib. "It seems like you always get more of your food on your face than in your stomach though. I'm just glad that you didn't get your dress too dirty." She told her while picking her up and carrying her into the kitchen to help her wash her hands.

Later on once everybody was ready Ben cupped his hands in front of his face. "Okay everybody into the living room because Carly is going to open her presents now." He said loudly before clapping his hands together.

"Hey Carly, do you want to go sit by Grandpa while you open your presents?" Mal questioned her as she nodded and grinned and then ran into the living room.

"Ah, there's my little princess." Hades said as he pulled her up onto his lap and kissed her cheek while Ben, Mal, Harry, and Uma sat on the couch above her. Ben wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her into his chest while Harry did the exact same thing with his fiancée and they all smiled at them.

"Okay Jasmine, I've been assigned as the official present giver, so this first gift is from Nanny and Pap-Pap." Evie said while Belle and her husband smiled at their granddaughter from the other couch from a crossed the room and Belle leaned her head down on top of his shoulder. Evie handed them a great big pink present with a card attached to it.

"Alright Jazzie let's see what's in here." Hades began as he opened the card for her and started to read it for her. "It says to the coolest little princess in Auradon,.." he began. "I hope you have an awesome day and happy second birthday from Nanny and Pap-Pap. And there's a penny in there for you to put in your piggy-bank." He told her.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed excitedly as laughter broke throughout the room and Hades smiled down at his granddaughter before kissing her cheek again.

"Alright Jazzie, should we see what's in here?" he questioned her as she nodded. "Alright then, but you have to give me a hand." He told her as she stood up and got off his lap and they started tearing into the package together while Mal videotaped them with her phone.

"What's in there Carly?" she asked her while Uma smiled and snapped a picture of them with her phone.

"I don't know." She replied.

"It looks like a tent so you can go camping in your living room and the backyard." Hades told her as she squealed excitedly.

"Alright, it's official, it really should be illegal for anybody to be that cute." Uma said.

"I know." Mal told her as Evie walked over with the next present. "Jasmine, this next present is from Grandpa." She told her before this time she presented her with a purple package and a card attached to it as well.

"Read it." She told him as she sat back down on top of his lap.

"Don't worry, I'm going to." He told her before he started reading it to her. "It has a picture of a pink cupcake on it with two pink candles because how old are you now?" he asked her before she held up two fingers. "That's right Jazzie,.. and it says to the sweetest granddaughter in town,.." he began with a grin before he opened it up for her. "I hope that you have the best birthday ever! Happy birthday and love you ever so much, Grandpa." He told her as she smiled before she stood up again.

"Alright Carly, let's see what Grandpa got for you." Mal said as she continued videotaping her as she finished pulling off the wrapping and screeched excitedly while pointing at the box.

"What is it Carly?" Ben questioned her as she just made another excited noise and continued pointing at the box.

"It's your very own pretend kitchen." Hades explained. "You know like how your Mommy and Daddy cook you stuff in the kitchen, well now you can pretend to cook them food." He told her.

"Ooh!" Jasmine exclaimed excitedly as everybody laughed again.

"What do you say to Grandpa and Nanny and Pap-Pap?" Mal questioned her.

"Thank you." She replied as Hades smiled at her.

"You're welcome sweetheart." He told her as he kissed her cheek when suddenly Evie handed her a great big blue sparkly bag.

"Hey Carly this is from Aunt Uma." She told her as Uma grinned while watching her tear into the bag and pull out the tissue paper.

"Do you know what she got her?" Mal asked Harry but he simply just shook his head.

"Nope! It's a complete surprise to me as well." He told her while Uma started snapping pictures with her phone.

"What did Aunt Uma give you Carly?" Mal questioned her when suddenly she let out a screech as she pulled out a stuffed unicorn and hugged it to her chest.

"Horsey." She replied as Harry smiled at her.

"That's a magic horsey." He told her.

"There's something else in there as well." Uma said and sure enough she pulled out a yellow sunflower dress.

"Wow, that sure is pretty Carly, maybe you can wear that as your flower girl dress." Mal suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Ben agreed with a grin while Evie handed her the next present which was from her and it was a dollhouse, then her next present with a doctor kit from Harry, Jane gave her some crayons and coloring books, and she got a Littlest Pet Shop from Maria.

"Alright the only two presents you have left are from Mommy and Daddy which one do you want first?" Mal wondered.

"Mommy." She replied before Mal handed her a purple and white striped package that had a card attached to it.

"Do you want to come and sit on Mommy's lap while I read it to you?" she questioned her daughter as she nodded and then she gently pulled her up onto her lap. "It says to a very special daughter on her very special day." She began. "Since the day of your birth you filled my life with joy and love, and brought me lots of laughter and smiles to my face. Happy second birthday Carly love Mommy." She told her before they started opening her present together.

"Baby!" the little girl squealed once she saw the baby doll box.

"That's right honey it's a baby. Two babies actually. They're twins." Mal explained as her daughter gave a wide grin. "They're a boy and a girl so what are you going to name them?" she wondered.

"Serena and James." She replied.

"Really? That's interesting, where did you get those names from?" Mal wondered while she turned her head and looked over at Harry and Uma and pointed but Uma just simply shook her head.

"We don't know anybody with that name." she replied.

"Carly who are Serena and James?" Mal asked her.

"Babies." She replied.

"Whose babies?" she questioned as she pointed back over at Harry and Uma and their eyes widened in complete and utter disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Runaway Bride

_Hey just so you guys know, Josh is Maria's little brother and also I forgot to mention although I haven't shown it yet is sometimes Jasmine's hair turns red when she's upset as well._

"Did Jasmine just tell us that we're going to have twins?" Uma questioned with uncertainty.

"Yeah, I think so. She sure has some imagination." Maria said with a grin. "Too bad that Josh was sick today, he probably would have loved playing with her."

"She didn't seem like she was pretending to me though." Uma said while giving a slight shake of her head.

"There's no possible way she could know that for sure though." Ben pointed out before he turned his attention over to his daughter. "Hey Carly, are you ready for your final present?" he questioned her as she smiled and nodded at him.

"Uh huh." She replied before he picked her up and carried her down the hallway and turned the light of her bedroom on. "Carly, since you're a big girl now, you get your very own, first ever, big girl bed!" he exclaimed excitedly as her eyes widened as her mouth gaped wide open. "Do you want to go check it out?" he asked her.

"Yes I do." She told him before he sat her down and she raced into the room to examine her new purple bed and purple nightgown that was lying on top of it.

"So, what do you think Jasmine? Is it to your liking?" he asked her before she climbed up on top of her new bed and started bouncing up and down. "Hey, no jumping up and down on your bed young lady. "he told her sternly while wagging his finger from side to side. "Besides, you have to start getting ready for your nap."

"No nap! No nap! No nap!" she sang out while continuing to jump up and down.

"Yes nap, you need to be well rested by tonight for Uncle Harry's and Aunt Uma's wedding rehearsal. Now who do you want to read to you?" he asked her as she suddenly stopped bouncing and then sat down.

"Grandpa." She replied.

"Alright then go get Grandpa and tell him that you want him to read to you." He instructed as she climbed back down onto the ground and hurried out of the room.

_…_

"So how did Jasmine like sleeping in her new bed?" Evie began later that night at the church. "Did it go over well." She wondered as Mal heaved a sad sigh.

"No, actually, it didn't." she began. "She loved it at first of course until she was expected to go to sleep inside of it and she was afraid that she was going to fall out of it so we put her back in her crib as Evie slightly nodded at her.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it too much, sometimes these things just take time." She said.

"Oh I know that. Ben and I aren't going to force her by any means. Same with potty training. When she's ready, we'll know." Mal told her when suddenly Ben carried Jasmine inside wearing her new sunflower dress.

"Sorry about that, diaper changing." He explained.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Jasmine told him while leaning her head up against his shoulder.

"I know Princess, but we have to wait for Aunt Uma to get here so we can have the wedding rehearsal and then we'll go to dinner." He told her when suddenly Mal widened her eyes in horror and complete and utter disbelief.

"You mean that Uma isn't here yet!?" she cried. "Does Harry know?" she questioned him and suddenly as if on cue Harry walked out of the men's room.

"Do I know what?" he questioned her back as Jasmine grinned at him and screeched while pointing up at him. He looked down at her and grinned and gave her a slight wave as Mal took a deep breath.

"Well you know how most weddings have a bride and a groom?" she began as Harry nodded.

"Yeah, so?" he asked her.

"Well, the bride is currently what we're missing." She replied as Harry suddenly felt his heart pounding frantically against his chest.

"You can't find Uma!?" he cried anxiously.

"No, but maybe she's just running a little bit late, you know how women are." Ben told him.

"Maybe she's playing hide and seek." Jasmine said.

"I don't think so baby." Mal told her.

"So then where is she?" Evie questioned.

"I'll try getting ahold of her on my cellphone." Harry said before he hoisted Jasmine up inside his own arms. "Come on sweetheart, Uncle Harry needs some company." He began while holding her to his hip. "Besides, it's a lot harder for me to cry in front of you." He told her while planting a soft kiss on the top of her head and then carrying her out to the front steps of the church and sitting her down on top of his lap while he dug his cellphone out of his pocket and started dialing his fiancée's number.

It rang a few times before it went to voicemail and Harry started speaking once he heard the beep. "Hey babe it's Harry, is everything alright because everybody is starting to get really worried about you. Me especially. Please give me a call back whenever you get this message. Alright, love you,.. bye." He said before he hung up and heaved a sad sigh while Jasmine just simply glanced up at him.

"Is Uncle Harry sad?" she questioned him as he gently kissed her head again and nodded.

"Yes he is." He replied.

"Why?" she wondered.

"Cause I can't find Uma and I'm scared because I love her so much." He explained as she just simply looked at him. "I just wish I knew where she could have gone to." He said with a sniff while feeling a few tears trickle down his cheeks before giving her head a final kiss and then resting his chin on top of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Wedding

_Hey guys, just so you know this is the final chapter to this fanfic! There will be one final short before I continue the Princess of Auradon,(which is where a lot of this plot has come from in case you guys wanted to read it) and there will be an AU fic all about Maria who is the daughter of the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. :D Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy the final chapter!_

That's when suddenly Jasmine's hair turned purple once again along with her eyes. "What is it?" Harry questioned her.

"I see Aunt Uma." She replied.

"Really!? Where do you see her!?" Harry cried out while looking all around the parking lot and stretching his neck to see if she was behind a tree or a car.

"She's just taking a walk at the park." Jasmine said in a sing-song voice with a grin before her hair and eye color returned to normal.

"How do you know that, the park is ten minutes from here you couldn't possibly have seen her." Harry told her.

"I _did _see her." Jasmine insisted when suddenly Harry was filled with curiosity. "She seemed really sad." She told him.

"Really? What was she doing that made you think that she was sad?" he wondered.

"She was crying." She told him.

"Well do you think that she's still coming?" he asked her as she nodded. "Well I better go talk her just in case. Are you sure that she's there?" he questioned as she nodded again.

"Yes I am." She replied as Harry stood up and hurried inside with her and gave her back to Ben.

"Here, take the kid. I know where Uma is, she's at the park." He told him.

"Really? Were you able to get ahold of her?" he asked him.

"No, but your daughter told me where she was." He replied.

"Harry, do you hear yourself right now? She's a two year old, she doesn't even know her ABC's yet. "Ben pointed out but Harry was already halfway out the door.

"Sorry Ben! I've got to run!" he cried as he started running away from the church.

_…._

Meanwhile Uma was busy walking down the dirt path in the woods at the park and sniffing while she brushed away her tears. "Uma!" Harry cried as he sped towards her before she suddenly stopped and turned around to look at him.

"How did you find me?" she asked him while raising a questioning eyebrow at him while he stopped to catch his breath.

"Long story." He began. "What are you doing here?" he wondered.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm just really worried about something." She confessed.

"Really? What's that?" he questioned.

"What if things don't work out between us?" she asked him.

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" he began. "Does this have to do with Gabe by any chance?" he wondered as she silently just nodded at him. "Uma I love you, and you know that. You also know that I would never do what he did to you or anything to hurt you. And you love me don't you?" he questioned her as she nodded back at him.

"Yes, I do. More than you'll ever know actually." She replied.

"Well let's look at the facts here." He began. "You love me very much, and I love you very much. The only logical thing for us to do know is get married and start a family together." He told her.

"I really want to I'm just scared." She admitted. "I thought I knew what love was before but then I met you. You're the only man I've ever actually loved Harry." She told him.

"And I feel exactly the same way about you. Sure I might have originally been playing hard to get with you and acting like a playboy but my heart always has and will only ever be yours and nobody else's." he began as he shook his head. "I mean it's normal for you to have prewedding jitters, but you have to understand that much. So basically, I'm all yours if you'll have me." he told her.

"I will. I'm sorry Harry, I love you." She told him.

"I love you too. Always have, always will." He told her as he slowly walked up to her and tilted her chin back and closed his eyes and started kissing her passionately in which she deepened and returned. After a few exchanges of passionate kisses they slowly pulled away from one another and Harry placed a tender hand to her cheek and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"So,.. in all honesty how did you find me?" she asked him.

"Well, you're going to think this is crazy but the princess told me." he told her with a grin.

"Harry, the princess is two years old and she couldn't have possibly told you because I didn't say anything to her about where I was going." She told him.

"I know, but she saw you at the park. I asked her if she thought that you would still make it to the wedding and she nodded and told me that you would. And she was right about everything." He told her as he smiled warmly at her when suddenly Uma's eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "Everything is starting to make sense now. Harry,.. I think that Jasmine has the ability to see the future." She told him.

"You really think that she can?" he questioned her.

"Well let's look at all the facts here. She knew where I was and that I would still marry you, and she told us that we would have twins. That _has _to be it! There isn't any other logical explanation that I can think of." She told him.

"Wow, I guess that you're right." He began. "Sounds like we'll really have a handful if we wind up having two babies then." He finished with a grin but she simply just shook her head at him.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! I don't want to think about all that yet. The poopy butts and the lack of sleep,.. I'm just trying to get through our wedding first alright?" she questioned him while continuing to shake her head at him as Harry stifled a laugh while he took ahold of her by the hand and they walked back to the church together.

_…_

"Well today's the big day Harry," Ben began the next day while straightening his tie. "Are you nervous?" he questioned him.

"Yeah, a bit." He replied earnestly.

"Well don't worry, everything is going to be fine. It was a really good idea for you guys to have your actual wedding on the ship instead of at the church." Ben told him when suddenly Mal hurried over towards him.

"Ben, Harry, we're ready to begin." She whispered while glancing back and forth between them and then Ben and Mal exchanged smiles.

"Perfect, thanks darling." He told her before she turned around and ran away again and the wedding began. The pianist started playing Kiss The Girl while Doug and Evie walked up the aisle followed by Chad and Audrey and Gill and Jane. Finally Ben went back to escort his wife up the aisle and then it was Josh's turn as he was the ring bearer and Jasmine shyly walked up the aisle when it was her turn and started tossing rose petals out of her tiny pink basket onto the ground.

Harry turned his head and glanced over at Mal and smiled as she picked her daughter up and congratulated her for doing such a great job and then as he turned his head to look back down the aisle, he felt like he couldn't breathe inside. The wedding march began and everybody else got to their feet as Jay started escorting Uma down the aisle. She was wearing a light blue wedding dress and had her hair tied up in a braided bun while wearing sparkling earrings, light blue eyeshadow, lipstick, and nail polish to match.

Harry smiled at her for he believed that he was marrying the most beautiful woman in the world. A dozen fairies held up the back of her veil while Jewel held the train of her wedding dress in her teeth and wagged her tail excitedly before the music came to a stop along with them and Ben grinned.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" he questioned.

"We do." Jay replied not only referring to himself, but to all his friends as well.

"Thank you Jay, Harry,.. you may go get your bride." Ben told him as he smiled at him and Harry quickly hurried over to Uma as Jay walked away.

"My captain." He said as he held out his hand and offered it to her with a grin. As she gave it to him he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it before bringing her back over to Ben and they exchanged smiles between each other.

"You may be seated." Ben said as everybody else sat down. "Let us begin." He said before turning over to look at Harry. "Harry Hook, do you take Uma Urchin to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? To love and to cherish and to keep yourself only for her until death do you part?" he questioned him as Harry continued smiling at Uma.

"I do." He replied before Ben turned his head to look over at Uma.

"Uma Urchin, do you take Harry Hook to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? To love and to cherish and to keep yourself only for him until death do you part?" he asked her.

"I do." Uma replied softly as she smiled back at him.

"In that case, may I have the rings please?" Ben questioned as Josh held up his pillow and gave it to him. "Thank you Josh." He told him with a grin.

"You're welcome your majesty." Josh replied as he gave a silver crystal ring to Harry.

"At this time Harry and Uma have written their own wedding vows so Harry I would like you to say yours now while presenting Uma's ring to her." He told him.

"Uma, I have loved you ever since I can remember." Harry began. "And I have always had your name written a crossed my heart and it's a name that I never will forget." He assured her while he slid the ring onto her finger and smiled at her.

"Aww,.." the crowd chorused together while Ben handed Uma a plain silver ring with a blue inside.

"And at this time Uma I would like you to say your vows while presenting his ring to him." Ben explained.

"Harry, you're not only my first mate but you're also my first love,.. and my only love and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She told him while sliding the ring onto his finger.

"Aww,.." the crowd said again.

"In that case then by the power vested in me as king of Auradon, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Ben said. "You may now kiss the bride." He told them as Harry lifted Uma's veil and tossed it over her head and then placed a tender hand to her cheek before they both closed their eyes and kissed each other passionately while cheers and applause erupted through the air.

As they slowly pulled away from each other The Wedding March Reprise began to play while Harry and Uma walked down the aisle together. They were soon followed by the rest of the wedding party. It was a day that they would all remember, for it truly was an ending straight out of a fairytale.

**Hey guys just so you know, the character of Josh hasn't really fully been revealed yet in my other story so he's still pretty much a mystery. Stay tuned for the conclusion to my shorts in "A Dream Come True!" :D**


End file.
